Dancing Through Life
by Yorkie Lover
Summary: Shiz University decides to host a dance, similar to prom. Short 3-4 shot. Fiyeraba. Yes, I know I originally said 2-3 shot. Bear with me.
1. The Most Swankified Place In Town

**A/n: Many many thanks to GirlInTheMirror121 for beta-ing!! Heart you!**

**Disclaimer: (sing to "For Good") Because I don't own Wicked... I will be depressed... for life.**

**Chapter 1: The Most Swankified Place In Town**

Elphaba sat in class, trying to study. This was proving to be fruitless, as the noise level was making it difficult to concentrate. Sighing, she shut the book. Despite herself, she couldn't wait until summer. It was late March, and the warm sun and singing of the birds were making her heart ache. Elphaba had always felt a certain affinity with nature.

The class quieted as Dr. Dillamond raced into the room. He was clutching an array of papers.

"I apologize for my lateness, class," he began. "I would like to take this time to discuss a matter of importance with you."

The class was silent. He continued, "Shiz University is hosting its first-ever formal social event!"

Silence. Then:

"Huh?" asked Galinda.

Dr. Dillamond sighed. "It means, Miss Galinda, that we are having a dance." Peering over his glasses, he stared at Elphaba. "It would do some of us good to get out once in a while."

She scowled. The only way she would willingly go to a dance would be that if by going, she would single-handedly save the human race from certain destruction. And even then, it was iffy.

"It will be next weekend at-"

"NEXT WEEKEND?!" shrieked Galinda.

"Well, yes-"

"HOW IN OZ'S NAME AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND A DRESS IN TIME?!"

"Galinda, you have a million-" started Elphaba.

"SHOES! AND DRESSES! AND HAIR! _OH MY!!_"

Dr Dillamond was losing patience. "Now, if we can calm down- Miss Galinda- we can look at the belief in the Kumbric Witch and how it affect early setters…"

* * *

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But it'll be _fun_!!" wheedled Galinda.

"N-O. No."

"Why won't you go, Elphie?"

"Besides the fact that social events make me gag?"

"Well, yeah."

"Number one: I would never get a date. Who wants to go to a dance with the most hated vegetable ever: broccoli?"

"Silly! You don't need a date!"

"Number two," continued Elphaba. "I am not buying a new dress for five hours of torture. So, no."

Galinda laughed. "Is that why you won't go? I can make you a dress, Elphie! Sewing's my thing! I'm already working on mine. Don't look! It's gonna be a surprise. In fact…" She ran to her closet. "I know it's in here somewhere… hmmm… ah hah!" Triumphant, she pulled out a deep purple dress. It was incredibly poofy and frilly.

"How's this?"

"Well, it's incredibly poofy and frilly," noted Elphaba dryly.

"Oh, I'll tailor it for you."

She sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

"So you'll go?!" Galinda squealed.

"Can I just point out the last time you really wanted me to go to a dance?"

"Oh, pffh. We're friends now, right?"

Elphaba grinned. "Unfortunately."

Yet it wasn't the prospect of a new dress that convinced Elphaba to go. (Though, she admitted grudgingly, she _was _curious as to what Galinda would make for her.) No, it was the opportunity to see Fiyero all dolled up. If he looked hot now, just think how hot he'd look in a tux!

Then there was also the small small small itty bitty hope that he would ask her to the dance. Elphaba tried not to dwell on this.

She never hoped, ever. That way, she was never disappointed.

* * *

**A/n: Hola! Had this idea at prom... I was miserable, and thought, "WWED?". As in, "What would Elphaba do?". Then this idea formed... And prom was sudenly a lot more interesting. (Plus, Ms V stayed near my group of friends to whole night, so we got to talk to her for a good part of prom. Which is always good.) Since most of our AP World Lit class was there (there's only ten of us total), we got a picture of all of us and Ms V together. The picture is now on her board. And on my mirror. :)**

**ANYWAYS, nearly every character in here is based on a person I know. So... yeah. I wanted you all to know that. **

**Heart Always,**

**Yorkie**


	2. Why Invite Stress In?

**A/n: This would not be a story if it wasn't for GirlInTheMirror121. Luv ya!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, my schedule would be:**

**10:00 AM- wake up  
10:30- Special viewing of Wicked at school  
1:30- AP World Lit  
3:00- Religion (With just our AP World Lit class and Ms V)  
4:00- another special Wicked viewing with Mr Mc, Ms V, and our AP World Lit class  
7:00- go home and write fanfiction for an hour or so  
11:00- go to sleep**

**BUT that's not my schedule... So I obviously don't own Wicked!**

**Chapter 2: Why Invite Stress In?**

The next day, in Dr. Dillamond's class, Elphaba and Galinda were discussing politics in Oz. Elphaba couldn't help but notice Fiyero walk in.

"Well, Galinda," she said, aware of Fiyero listening to their conversation. "It's just that Animal's rights are being taken one by one and nobody's doing anything to stop it!"

Fiyero walked over, and Elpaba's heart rate sped up.

"I apologize for interrupting this intellectual conversation, but I do have a matter of importance to speak of-"

"Oh, foo Fiyero, spit it out already," snapped Elphaba. She had to keep up appearances.

He nodded to Galinda. "Would thou fair damsel give me the honor of accompanying me to the dance?"

"Of course, silly!" giggled Galinda. "It took you long enough!"

Elphaba felt her cheeks burning. Why would he want to go with her, anyway? Yet she could have sworn that when she looked up, Fiyero was staring at her. They met each other's gazes, and held them for a second more than necessary…

Then Dr. Dillamond came in and started class. Elphaba couldn't concentrate on anything. Why was he staring at her? Did he like her? But why did he ask Galinda? He had to, they're dating! But still…

And, try as she might, she couldn't get these frivolous thoughts out of her head.

* * *

"Oh, Elphie, I'm so excited for the dance!" squealed Galinda after class. "Your dress is almost done, and I started mine! And Grand March! Fiyero already has his tux and such… We'll look so cute walking down the runway together-"

"Excuse me. Grand March?"

"You know, when you show your dress off to everyone. Didn't you ever go to Prom?"

Elphaba paled, resembling an unripe tomato. "Er…"

"Don't worry- you can walk by yourself. It'll be fun!"

"All those people, each wishing for me to trip and break my neck, thus killing myself. I'm sure it will be _a blast._"

"Gosh Elphie, you're so pesta- pessa- … sad! Cheer up!" Galinda spotted Shenshen. "Ooh! Be right back!" And with that, she fluttered away.

Elphaba continued walking, blinking when she stepped into the bright sunshine. The sound of footsteps caused her to turn around.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes, Boq?"

He looked decidedly nervous, fidgeting with his tie. "I… um… well… I…er…"

She suddenly knew what was happening. "Boq," she said gently. "I do not wish to be anything more than friends. I love you like a brother. Plus, there's the simple fact that my sister's in love with you."

He scowled. "Not you, Elphaba. Galinda."

"Why are you asking me then?" She laughed.

"Is she going with anyone?" Boq asked through gritted teeth.

Elphaba stopped laughing. "Yeah. Fiyero. He asked her last class."

With this news, Boq's shoulders sagged. She couldn't help but relate. After all, they were both in love with their best friend's significant other, a person they would never have a chance with.

Life is complicated that way**.**

* * *

****

A/n: Again, as I said for the parody, DON'T HATE ME IF IT TAKES FOREVER for me to reply to reiews. Finals. Need I say more. But I WILL reply. :)

Fate (karma?) has it so all my easy finals are first, my mediium ones second, and my hard ones third. I wish I could et the hard ones over with, you know?

So... wish me luck!

(On another note, I am done with Religion and AP World Lit. The sadness radiates from me.)

Love,

Yorkie


	3. The Unexamined Life

**A/n: Thank you GirlInTheMirror121. (I thought I put this author's note before... I guess not. I'm so confusified!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. Excuse me while I KILL MYSELF. :(**

**Chapter 3: The Unexamined Life**

_Whoever invented this, _thought Elphaba at Grand March, _must be the biggest idiot in the world. Or the devil. Who else would force innocent people to walk down a "runway", bringing mortal embarrassment for years to come? No one in their right mind would willingly enjoy this._

"Elphie! Don't you just _love _Grand March?"

She rolled her eyes. Of course Galinda, with her love of attention and fashion, would enjoy Grand March. The way she had bounced and fluttered around all day reminded Elphaba of a blonde butterfly.

"And I LOVE how your dress looks on you!" continued Galinda.

Elphaba's dress was a deep maroon, almost black. It was tight up top and covered in ruffles. Normally, ruffles made her cringe. Yet Galinda had somehow made them look almost... good on her. The dress was skin-tight down to her waist, where it flared out just a tad. The bottom portion was wavy; with the right light, it made her warm chocolate eyes really stand out.

In short, it was a dress Elphaba would have never picked out for herself. Yet, strangely, it fit her perfectly.

Maybe Galinda _did_ have some sewing talent.

"Though, Elphie, you should have listened to me and put your hair up. Oh well!"

Elphaba had wanted traditional pleats; Galinda had wanted an elegant up-do. They compromised, and her hair was left down. Against Elphaba's protests, Galinda managed to add hairspray, bringing out her hair's natural wave.

She felt ridiculous. According to Galinda, though, she looked "mah-veh-lous, darh-lin'".

"Where did that hideous accent come from?"

"I wanted to try something new," giggled Galinda.

Dr. Dillamond appeared backstage. "We go on in fiv- GAK!" he shrieked in surprise.

"What?!"

"Miss _Galinda. _Are you wearing _sweats _to a formal dance? I expected something like this from Miss Elphaba, but not _you._"

Elphaba glared at him. The ungrateful Goat.

"I'm going to change," said Galinda stubbornly.

"May I be so bold as to ask _when_?!"

"Soon. I don't want anyone to see what my dress looks like!"

Dr. Dillamond stared at her blankly.

"Silly Goat," mumbled Galinda. He turned to go, then remembered something.

"By the way, Miss Elphaba, you are going first for Grand March."

Elphaba reminded herself once again why she hated social events with a passion.

* * *

"First off, we have...Miss Elphaba Thropp," announced Dr. Dillamond.

Elphaba paled. Fear coursed through her veins. She couldn't move...

"Oh, get out there," mumbled Galinda, giving her a shove.

Later, Elphaba reflected on that first step out into the open. All eyes were on her, watching her, judging her. For a moment, she wanted to run, sprint away. Then her familiar toughness took over and she stomped down the runway to the end. Scowl on her face, she glared at the poor soul taking the picture.

"Smile?" he said weakly. Stupid freshman. She scowled some more.

"Elphaba! Imagine Morrible in a cage!" shouted a voice in the crowd.

Despite herself, she smiled at Tibbet's remark. He and Crope had been banned from the dance- something involving a smoke bomb and Morrible's office- yet they had still showed up to see their friends at Grand March. Elphaba loved them; they could always make her crack a smile.

_Click. _The sweating freshman breathed a sigh of relief.

Elphaba moved to the right to sit down. An hour later, she was bored to tears. Literally. She could feel the tears pulling up inside her eyes. Fortunately, the end was in sight.

"And, finally, we have Miss Galinda Upland, escorted by Master Fiyero Tiggular," said Dr. Dillamond.

She knew that it had been an incredible challenge for Galinda to get the coveted last spot of Grand March. Elphaba suspected that there was some bribing and low-cut dresses involved. Eventually, Galinda's popularity won out; she was to be last at Grand March, the time when everyone payed attention the most.

Turning to face her friend, she saw Fiyero first. He looked abso-freakin'-lutely handsome.

_Dear Oz, _thought Elphaba. _What is happening to me?! "Abso-freakin'-lutely"?! What am I thinking?! _

She eagerly looked at Fiyero, hoping that he would glance at her. His eyes were on Galinda, though.

And why shouldn't they be? At that moment, Galinda and Fiyero stepped out onto the runway together. Everyone in the room gasped collectively, even Elphaba. Galinda looked amazing. Her dress was not in her traditional pink, but ice blue- the same exact color of her eyes.

There are no words to describe her dress. It was like a Cinderella dress, yet more elegant and mature at the same time. Sequins were scattered throughout; the light caught them and gave Galinda an almost angel-like glow. The sequins were clear- no, they were purple- no, they were blue. They changed colors whenever Galinda moved, resembling angel wings. Fiyero couldn't take his eyes off her.

And her hair! Her blonde ringlets cascaded from her head like a golden waterfall. Galinda wore a tiara. On anyone else, it would have looked like too much; on her, it looked just right. It completely her princess look.

Fiyero and Galinda moved down the runway together. Not a sound was to be head in the whole room. All eyes were glued to Galinda's dress.

At the end of the runway, the picture was taken, and they moved to the right together. As they passed Elphaba, she swore Fiyero looked at her. Yes, she was sure he did- and did he just smile at her?! It was impossible to tell; he was past her before she had time to react.

He wasn't smiling at me, Elphaba told herself firmly. He was just happy. People smile to themselves all the time when they're happy, right? Fiyero just happened to be looking in my direction, that's all.

Yet she couldn't stop the little bubble of happiness forming in her heart.

* * *

**A/n: I don't know what this website did with my author's note, but I definately had one explaining how there's one more chapter to go, and I'm sorry I misjudged how much I'd write, etc. :) **

**Luv Ya!**

**Yorkie**


End file.
